This invention relates generally to continuous casting of steel or other metals or alloys and specifically to apparatus for stirring the solidifying core of such a continuous casting.
Electromagnetic stirring apparatus for continuous casting operations are known in the art. One such prior art device is disclosed in German Pat. No. P 27 56 623.0. Generally such apparatus are positioned near to the continuous casting under production but far enough away from it that supporting rolls and transport are not be touched or impeded. Due to the mechanical configurations of the prior art devices when utilized with guide rolls having good conductivity, excessive leakage fields are induced, leading to poor performance due to losses.